tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur
Arthur *'Class': LMS Ivatt Class 2MT 2-6-2T *'Designer': H. G. Ivatt *'Builder': Crewe Works *'Configuration': 2-6-2T Arthur is a tank engine from the London Midland and Scottish Railway. He runs his own branch line. Bio Arthur took great pride in his spotless record, which he soon lost after colliding with Duck's trucks in an incident largely provoked by Thomas. However, this spotless record was soon amended, after Thomas apologized to him for causing the accident. He was bought to shunt and pull goods, but then was transferred to the coastal run, on which he enjoys working. He is responsible for this line, which is famous for its fish. Arthur is the only known engine (with the exception of Salty) to enjoy the smell of fish. Persona Arthur is a big tank engine who has never been naughty in his life. He was highly esteemed for his "spotless record" before he arrived on Sodor, never having made a mess or a fuss and never having caused an accident. His main duties were to shunt trucks and haul goods trains. Arthur can be a bit naive however and after a jealous Thomas tricked Arthur into setting his standards too high with the trucks, his record did not stay as spotless as he had hoped. Arthur is very obedient, cautious, and well-behaved. He aims to please in his work and do everything as best he can. He now mainly runs the Fishing Route by the coastal village, a duty which Thomas was only all too grateful to be relieved from. Here, Arthur enjoys the sea air and the smell of the fish. Basis Arthur is an LMS Ivatt Class 2MT tank engine developed for the London Midland and Scottish Railway (hence the initials on his tanks). Livery Arthur is painted LMS maroon with gold boiler bands and yellow lining and "LMS" written on his side in yellow. His livery is inauthentic: if Arthur had been one of the ten 2MT tanks built for the LMS, he would have been painted postwar black with "LMS" written on his tanks. Appearances Voice actors * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; seventh - eighth seasons) * Shinichirō Miki (Japan; eleventh season onwards) Trivia * According to an early leak on the names of the seventh season characters, Arthur's name was originally Clarence. He retained this name in the Hebrew dub of the televison series. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued, reintroduced 2014) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Wind-up Gallery File:TheSpotlessRecord16.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord30.png File:TheSpotlessRecord1.jpg|Arthur at the Docks File:TheSpotlessRecord3.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord21.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord2.jpg|Arthur in a mess File:TheSpotlessRecord25.PNG|Arthur's very first accident File:TheSpotlessRecord4.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord15.jpg File:Bill,BenandFergus13.png|Working at Centre Island Quarry File:SomethingFishy10.png|Arthur at Tidmouth Sheds File:SomethingFishy49.png SomethingFishy16.png File:SomethingFishy54.png File:SomethingFishy57.png File:SomethingFishy39.png|Arthur near the Old Pier Rail SomethingFishy51.png|Arthur with Emily and Murdoch File:Fish(Season8)28.png|Arthur at the Fishing Village File:Fish(Season8)9.jpg|Arthur with Salty File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels.png|Arthur in Season 9 File:Arthur2.png File:ThomasandtheRunawayCar25.jpg File:ArthurFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Arthur.jpg|Promotional photo of Arthur File:PufferPortrait3.gif|Arthur in a magazine story File:Arthur'sprototype.jpg|Arthur's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ArthurERTL.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenArthur.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TomyArthur.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterArthur.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongArthur.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayArthur.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Wind-up File:TomicaArthur.PNG|Tomica File:ArthurStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library Book File:Arthur2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also * Category:Images of Arthur Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:2-6-2